1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital tester, and more particularly to techniques for determining whether an input signal to the digital tester is AC or DC, for measuring a pulse width for an input potential to the digital tester, and further to a construction of a body of the digital tester.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital testers as circuit meters have been popularly used in fault-location and in the service of electric and electronic equipment. Each tester incorporates a voltmeter, an ammeter, an ohmmeter, etc., has a wide range of measurement, and is easy to handle.
A digital tester has a measurement system that is generally switched over depending on whether an input signal is AC or DC. Therefore, digital testers are provided with a mode change switch for externally switching over the measurement system.
In use of digital testers, a pair of probes each provided with a measuring terminal at one end are employed, and test leads connected to the other ends of the probes are connected to a body of the digital tester. On the other hand, when carrying digital testers, the digital tester body is placed in a box case and the probes are stored by utilizing a gap left in the box case.